Perfecta
by Hana Masuku
Summary: Ted Remus Lupin simplemente sabe que la amó desde que tiene conciencia. No puede negar que es la mujer perfecta para él. Perfecta, desde el aroma de su cabello hasta la forma en que lo mira, cada palabra de aliento sólo le recuerdan cuanto la ama. Victoire es sin duda lo que hace girar su mundo. Ted/Victoire. El día que Ted terminó Hogwarts.


Oh vamos _¿Por qué tenía que vestirse así? _Es decir, sólo era una... fiesta. Una_ fiesta_, para _festejar _su último año. Y no entendía por qué tenía que festejarlo, él no estaba feliz de terminar la escuela. Salir de Hogwarts significaba muchas cosas, entre todas esas estaba, obviamente, dejar de ver todos los días a _Victoire._ Vicky era su novia desde el quinto año. Su primer beso había sido en La Madriguera, alentados por Roxanne cuando apenas tenía unos cinco años más o menos, no lo recuerda bien, pero había sido tan lindo e inocente que desde aquel día no quiso detener nunca más aquellos besos. Porque él la amaba. La amó desde que la conoció cuando su padrino lo llevó a casa de Bill y Fleur para conocer a la pequeña que había nacido el día de la muerte de sus padres. Teddy no la pudo conocer si no hasta unos meses de su nacimiento, y aun así, él sólo tenía dos años. No entendía muy bien de qué iba eso de los demás niños. A esa edad sólo pensaba en chocolate.

Y cuando por fin lo comprendió, él tenía cuatro años, y ella dos, casi tres. Ted la cuidaba y le compartía sus juguetes, le convidaba de sus postres y cuando ella se ensuciaba el cabello, él se lo metía a la boca para saborearlo. Era tonto, sí, pero eran niños. Y siguieron siéndolo, porque mientras se agrandaba la familia, ellos ya habían entablado un vínculo especial. Louis era el menor ahora, y alguien a quien Ted debía cuidar ya con siete años tenía edad para cuidar a otros niños (con supervisión, claro). Sin embargo en eso ayudaba la pequeña Vicky, que ya tenía edad para contar... y _cantar_. A Ted y Louis le encantaba escuchar cantar a Victoire, ella era la mejor cantante del mundo para Ted Lupin. Luego vino Dominique. Ella también era adorable, tenía pecas en verano como Victoire. Pero era pequeña, y por lo tanto era como su hermana pequeña, a ella le encanta molestar a Victoire, a Ted le parece adorable, siempre huele a dulces, en cambio Victoire huele como lo mejor que él haya olfateado en su vida. Porque ella usa un perfume, y también un shampoo. Sin mencionar que vive cerca del mar, por lo tanto huele a mar. Victoire huele como lo mejor que Teddy haya conocido alguna vez, porque ella huele a _amor_.

A los ocho descubrió que amaba el mar. Es decir, él ya lo sabía, el mar le recordaba a Vic, y Vic el mar. Desde que tenía uso de razón, él había disfrutado haciendo castillos en la arena y pasar largos ratos en la costa, otra vez, la casa de Bill y Fleur tenía mucho que ver. Ya que eran ellos los que tenían la casa junto a la costa. Con Dommy, Louis, James, Al, Lily y por supuesto Vicky, él siempre disfrutaba jugar en el mar.

— _¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir a nadar conmigo? —Insistió él por enésima vez mientras la chica sin quitarse las gafas oscuras negaba con la cabeza y volvía a su libro. Era uno de los veranos en los que Ted pasaba los fines de semana en casa de los Weasley-Delacour. _

—_Vamos, será divertido... ¿Por qué no quieres Vicky? _

—_Me llenaré de pecas, se me sale el bloqueador con el agua._

—_Las pecas te hacen ver muy linda. —Acotó con paciencia mientras con gusto notaba como ella se sonrojaba por el cumplido, usualmente ella quería verse perfecta y ser perfecta, sin embargo Ted insistía en que ya lo era, ella se sacó las gafas y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, como si comprobara que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Entonces sonrió y guardó las gafas con el libro de Historia de la Magia (¿Quién lleva un libro de historia a la playa? Solo las chicas perfectas al parecer), esa tarde la pasaron chapoteando y dando largas caminatas por la playa. _

A partir de ese día ella se mostró contenta con las pecas. Teddy la amaba aunque a veces pareciera superficial, porque él sabía que no lo era, que ella era tan inteligente como para ser la mejor alumna de Ravenclaw que hubiera existido jamás.

La chica mas lista ahora no dejaba de acomodarle un ridículo moño que le apretaba el cuello, por cierto ella estaba vestida con un deslumbrante vestido azul, porque no se podía perder de la fiesta si era la pareja del Premio Anual de Hufflepuff. Aún estaban en el baño de hombres del segundo piso.

—Vicky, de veras, no quiero ir. No estoy muy...

—...Acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Lo sé, pero no puedes negar que te ves hermoso. —Acotó haciendo sonreír al quejoso metamorfomago por unos segundos. — Sólo será una noche, además no puedes dar el discurso junto con los otros Premios Anuales desde el baño o algo por el estilo. Y no menos importante, yo no puedo bailar con el aire.

—De todas formas me veré idiota bailando contigo, sabes lo torpe que soy y tú eres genial bailando.

—Ted. Es en serio, vamos a ir y la pasaremos _genial_ porque es tu último año y... tenemos que disfrutar la noche. —Se veía nostálgica, como si acabara de caer en cuenta de que sería la última vez que lo vería dentro del castillo como otro estudiante, bajó las manos del moño y miró fijo el segundo botón de la camisa que llevaba el chico (sus ojos estaban a esa altura).

Ted se sintió estúpido ¡Qué te pasa Lupin! Tu pesimismo acaba de hacer que ella ponga _esa_ mirada, esa que le da la razón a él, él no quiere que le den la razón, sólo quiere que ella lo haga sentir mejor como siempre. Se inclina y toma con ambas manos esas mejillas tan hermosas que ni siquiera necesitan maquillaje para verse _perfectas_.

—Tienes razón. —Admitió él, entonces vio un brillo allí, ama esos ojos no tan celestes como el cielo, pero perfectamente azules, como el mar, que por cierto le gusta mucho más que el cielo. Ella sonríe de lado, él no se resiste y le deja un beso en la frente, y luego en la nariz, no puede pasar mucho sin besar ese hermoso rostro, ella es demasiado perfecta y hermosa, y siempre lo hace sentir mejor, con sólo besarla siente que el mundo está muy, muy lejos de ellos. Antes de darse cuenta, ella le está regresando los besos, primero en el mentón y luego en los labios, cuando siente aquellos con un ligero gusto a cereza gracias al labial, su corazón se acelera, ¿Qué baile? ¿Cuál discurso? No, no recuerda nada. Todo su mundo se reduce a esa hermosa mujer que estuvo siempre y sabía que siempre estaría con él. Sabe que Hogwarts no se caerá porque él no esté allí.

Baja las manos de sus mejillas para que ella pueda mover el rostro o separarse, pero ella toma las suyas, entonces él las baja a su cadera, aquella cadera que el vestido azul hacía distinguir a la perfección. Todo estaba perfecto, él era el hombre más feliz del mundo... Sus cuerpos estaban completamente juntos...

— ¡Ven Fred, ya los encontré! ¡Se están besando! —Él se separó lento, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos, sin soltarla. Al voltear ve a su primo (en realidad él lo consideraba un hermano menor, ya que es el hijo de su padrino). Pero desde ahora podría llamarse James-el-decapitado y hacerse compañero del fantasma de su casa, porque cuando el pelirrojo de pecas cruza la puerta, sabe que no tendrá momentos a solas con aquella hermosa chica.

—...Vaya, vaya, ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿Cierto? —Menciona el pelirrojo de pecas como si no fuera obvio, ahora los dos chicos están viéndolos y él sabe que ella podría besarlo de todas formas, pero a él le gusta que no lo vean compartir saliva con la rubia. — ¿Y? ¿No van a ir a la fiesta?

—Estábamos preparándonos...

—Sí, claro. Supongo que estabas buscando el peine en la garganta de Vic, porque tu lengua estaba hasta ahí. Por cierto Ted, lindo labial. —Acotó James. James, lamento decirte que nadie quiere escuchar tus comentarios sarcástic- ¿Qué? Ted se volteó al espejo del baño para ver parecía un payaso luego de besarse con la chica del labial mas rojo del mundo. Podría jurar que vio salir dos o tres cabellos rosados de aquella melena azul profundo, tuvo que concentrarse. Vctoire se reía de él al igual que los otros dos, pero él no se podía enojar con ella, nunca podría.

—Que gracioso, ja-ja. ¿No deberían estar abajo comiendo o molestando a alguien? Es decir, otro alguien, que no sea yo.

—No, la abuela nos mandó a buscarlos porque ya es la hora y no bajan desde hace dos horas, Fred y yo apostamos a que te había secuestrado el monstruo del retrete.

—Ya bajamos, _váyanse._ —Dicho y hecho, ellos bajaron, aunque con risitas tontas. Él juraría que aún estaban riéndose de él. Se limpió la cara y volvió a mirar a la chica, ella estaba impecable ¿Cómo siquiera eso era lógico? Es decir, era su labial... pero con el pasar de los años Lupin había dado por hecho que ella era una chica perfecta. A las chicas perfectas nunca les pasa esas cosas. Sólo a sus _tontos _novios. Suspiró viendo su reflejo en el espejo, otra vez estaba preocupado. Genial. Necesitaba otro beso, o palabras de apoyo, pero mejor el beso.

Ella le tomó la mano.

—Tranquilo, te ves bien, sólo es un discurso, es un baile. No vas a verte tonto, siempre te ves lindo. — ¿Podía ella acaso ser tan linda incluso cuando _miente_ tan descaradamente?

—Estaba pensando. Es que, es mi última noche aquí. Es la última vez que pisaré este castillo como un estudiante... todos estos años, es como mi casa.

—Es _nuestra_ casa.

—Sí, pero... —Tragó saliva, otros mechones rosa salieron del flequillo. Él juntó las cejas mientras ella lo miraba, comprendiendo aquello como si estuviera escrito en la frente del metamorfomago. Otra cosa que Ted no sabía, era el cómo ella podía saber tantas cosas con sólo verlo. Tal vez las chicas perfectas podían leer las mentes de sus no perfectos novios.

— ¿Sabes que ellos estarían más que orgullosos de ti en este momento, cierto amor?

—... Yo... ¿Ah...? ¿Qué...?

—Me escuchaste. No eres sordo, ni yo. He escuchado como habla papá de Remus, y también de tu mamá. A ellos les encantaría que fueras un poco más valiente y mostraras de qué estás hecho. Fuiste Prefecto, fuiste el Premio Anual, tienes las mejores notas. Le agradas a todo el mundo ¿Qué es lo que quieres Theodore Remus Lupin? ¿Acaso ser coronado o algo? Eres tan ciego que no ves que eres _perfecto_.

Hubo un momento de silencio, la cara de Lupin era un poema.

—Es que no estoy... seguro o algo así... sabes que yo soy... Espera. Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿...Que deberías ser más valiente?

—No, no, después.

Ella sonrió.

—Que eres perfecto.

—Claro que no lo soy. —Aclaró él parpadeando, ella le jaló una oreja como si fuera su madre, sólo que ella tenía una perfecta manicura y dedos finos, femeninos y hermosos. Entonces acercó dicha oreja a sus perfectos labios.

—Ted, te lo estoy diciendo, eres perfecto. —Otra vez, sus _mentiras_ la hacían lucir hermosa. Y parecía que ella leía su mente otra vez. —No estoy mintiendo. —Aclaró.

—Yo sé que no lo dices en serio.

— Tú siempre dices que soy perfecta ¿Cierto?

—Ajá.

—Bueno, tú también lo eres, tienes que ser perfecto para estar con tu perfecta novia.

—...Nunca lo había pensado así.

—Es porque los chicos perfectos son _lentos._

Dentro de la mente de Ted se escuchaba un ruido similar al "Sdlkjsashhhkk—"

—Creo que alguien me hizo el embrujo de las piernas de gelatina.

—Ya vete a dar tu discurso. Quiero bailar. Y más te vale que lo digas bien, porque tiene que ser un discurso tan perfecto como tú. —Palmeó sus hombros como quien termina un trabajo bien hecho y él la vio darle la espalda.

—Vic.

— ¿Si, Ted?

—Te amo.

—Yo también. Suerte amor. —Y le sopló un beso mientras salía de allí, dejando al chico esperando a que el beso volador llegara a destino, no su mejilla, sus labios, porque él no aceptaba besos voladores en la mejilla.

Sus manos temblaban, su mirada iba del techo al piso, y del piso a las personas que lo veían. En ese momento odiaba haberse destacado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En ese momento odiaba saber de memoria todos los libros de Runas Antiguas y calcular Artimancia con los ojos cerrados. Detestaba que el profesor Longbottom siempre le diera segundas oportunidades cuando sus plantas morían casi siempre. En resumen odiaba haber sido elegido Premio Anual. Porque los Premios Anuales tenían que dar el discurso. Ese de fin de año para los otros chicos que terminaban Hogwarts y sus respectivas familias. Y el Premio Anual de Gryffindor lo había hecho perfecto. El de Ravenclaw había sido sumamente largo y el de Slytherin hacia que quisieran golpearlo. Pero eso pasaba siempre con ese chico (o eso le había dicho Albus). El suyo fue simple, pero también se ganó aplausos. Aunque él lo atribuyó al hecho de que su _familia_ era la más grande de todas.

El único pariente consanguíneo vivo que tenía Ted era su abuela, Andrómeda Tonks. Sin embargo él tenía un padrino, y su padrino tenía una esposa, y esa esposa tenía la familia más grande y genial de todo el mundo mágico, los _Weasley_.

Aunque de todos ellos a él sólo le importaba _ella_. La chica más perfecta de todas. Victoire Weasley.

—Te dije que saldría bien. —Musitó ella desde el pecho del chico, estaban abrazados, sólo que no estaban quietos, era el vals, y ellos se movían al compás (bueno, ella se movía y él la seguía, la pisaba y se tropezaba con sus pies). Pero no parecía importarle a la chica, que tenía una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Salió pésimo, pero gracias por... todo, en realidad. Por cierto, lamento bailar tan mal.

—No bailas mal...

—Te ves linda cuando mientes.

—No es mentira.

—Sabes que lo es.

—...No bailas tan mal.

— _Tan_.

—Cállate. —Lo miró a los ojos otra vez, esos ojos azul marino decía que la besara, pero estaban en medio del... baile y... no deberían... La directora McGonagall los estaba mirando. Sintió un escalofrío, pero por suerte ella volvió la vista a otro lado. Entonces su novia carraspeó y él la volvió a ver justo cuando jalaba de su moño para besarlo.

Porque Ted a veces olvida mencionar que las chicas perfectas siempre tienen iniciativa, y siempre besan primero, porque las chicas perfectas tienen actitud, son listas, divertidas, saben bailar y huelen a perfume francés, chocolate con menta y a mar.

Ted puede ser bueno en muchas cosas, y malo en muchas otras. Pero sabe que es el novio que más ama a su novia, porque ella tiene sangre de Veela, y también de licántropo, él también tiene. Por eso y muchas otras cosas, _ella es perfecta para él_.


End file.
